Yeux bleus
by Didou367
Summary: "Ce que Kise aime le plus chez son petit-ami, c'est ses yeux."


**Titre :** Yeux bleus.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.  
**Personnages, couple :** Aomine/Kise.  
**Rating :** K... Bon allez K+.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Court et purement descriptif mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire depuis que j'en ai eu l'idée. Mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, que j'aurais pu aller plus loin dans l'exploitation de ce ''thème''... Mais comme c'est écrit depuis presque deux semaines, et que deux semaines plus tard j'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qui manque, bah voilà. Ah sinon le premier épisode de la saison deux est sortiiiiiiiiii ! D'ailleurs Tumblr m'a rendu folle à tous être surexcité, c'était ouf. Enfin. Huhuhuhuhu la saison deux commence~ !

* * *

Ce que Kise aime le plus chez son petit-ami, c'est ses yeux.

Plus que tout au monde – plus que sa peau tannée, embrassée toujours par un soleil comme épris de sa personne plus que ses infimes sourires narquois à la vue desquels un frisson parcourt son corps tout entier –, il aime ses yeux. Ses yeux, ses yeux, ses yeux... ses _yeux_. Il supplierait pour un bref coup d'œil, juste pour profiter quelques secondes de ces yeux – les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus de toute son existence.

« Eh, Aominecchi ?  
- Hm ? »

Aomine ne l'écoute probablement qu'à moitié – il connaît bien ce ''Hm ?'' qui veut dire ''Je t'entends et je fais mine de te prêter attention pour ne pas te vexer mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu vas dire je suis occupé à mater des nichons là'' – mais peu lui importe.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit des yeux bleus ? »

Bleus.

Des yeux bleus, Kise en a vu – ceux de Kasamatsu-senpai, de Kurokocchi –, toutefois il s'agit d'un bleu clair, glacé, d'un bleu comme un morceau d'azur que l'on aurait subtilisé à un ciel sans nuage, un bleu placide, serein comme le firmament que l'on contemple silencieusement dans l'espoir d'y structurer nos pensées chaotiques.

Ce n'est pas le bleu des yeux d'Aomine.

Oh non. Ce bleu-là, c'est... C'est la nuit abandonnée de toute étoile qui garde pour elle, comme autant de précieuses breloques, les vices avoués dans les actes bien plus que dans les mots, les baisers secrets de deux amants dont le jour ne veut pas, les premières tentatives maladroites mais touchantes de deux adolescents qui cherchent à exprimer un désir qu'ils ne connaissent pas... Oh, c'est nous ça, se souvient le blond avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

_« Aominecchiiiiii... dépêche-toi...  
- Mais attends, imagine je me trompe de trou.  
- Mais tu peux pas te tromper de trou, y'en a qu'un ! Allez ! »_

Un rire doux lui échappe à ce lointain souvenir – cela ne fait que cinq ans qu'ils ne sont plus ces jeunes hommes inexpérimentés, et pourtant une éternité semble les séparer de cette époque – et il remarque, du coin de l'œil, le haussement de sourcil inquisiteur de son compagnon mais il choisit d'en faire fi.

Ce n'est pas un haussement de sourcil qu'il veut, c'est un regard.

Un regard bleu.

Un peu de ce bleu sombre qui se tait mais qui grogne, silencieux mais dangereux... C'est la sinistre mer, les profondeurs infinies de l'océan qui ne demandent qu'à être explorées avec le chant doucereux des sirènes, elles susurrent d'une voix envoûtante à l'imprudent qui oserait s'aventurer en elles la promesse de l'avaler, de le garder à tout jamais parmi ses innombrables mystères ; elles appellent, appellent, qui saurait résister aux histoires de trésors depuis longtemps oubliés que les mouvements de l'eau murmurent aux oreilles curieuses ?

_« Viens, tu vas voir, c'est génial !  
- Je le sens pas, Aominecchi...  
- Mais dis pas de conneries, elle va pas te manger, cette foutue mer ! »_

Le danger en filigrane dans la cantate essoufflée, irrégulière des vagues. Eux n'ont pas su y résister. Mais eux y ont survécu. Et eux ont trouvé le trésor, dissimulé dans l'obscure immensité cobalt.

« Alors, c'est quoi qu'on dit des yeux bleus ? »

Les voilà justement.

Enfin, ils délaissent leur licencieuse distraction pour se plonger dans les mirettes flavescentes de Kise, étrangement intéressés – peut-être plutôt intrigués par le silence soudain du jeune homme, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à sa question rhétorique. Ils attendent. Cependant, le mannequin ne parvient pas à reprendre ses esprits, absorbé, fasciné qu'il est par l'intensité électrisante de ces prunelles – n'est-ce pas face à de tels iris que l'on parle de _bleu électrique_ ? –, intimidé, presque, car il y a dans celles-ci quelque chose de comminatoire, quelque chose du grognement ouaté du fauve qui n'a pas encore ouvert la gueule pour rugir.

Et puis les frissons qui parcourent jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son corps cessent alors que le regard d'Aomine s'adoucit subitement, que sa force bouillonnante s'apaise, l'espace de quelques secondes, juste assez pour le scruter avec tendresse.

_« J'aime pas trop dire ce genre de trucs, t'sais, mais... bah je t'aime, quoi.  
- Je sais, Aominecchi. Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

C'est ça, leur trésor à tous les deux.

« ''Yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux.'' »


End file.
